


breakfast

by godjihoe



Series: drabbles for the rare ones [6]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, domestic gfs, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godjihoe/pseuds/godjihoe
Summary: yerim makes breakfast





	breakfast

Yerim smiles to herself, admiring the food that she had made. It was one of the rare times that she managed to make breakfast for her and Yeojin, especially since the girl was so determined to make breakfast for her everyday. But Yeojin had been so busy with her assignments, that Yerim decided to give her a break for once. 

 

“Babe, wake up. I made breakfast.” Yerim calls out when she nears their bedroom, but she’s met with Yeojin’s soft snores and she can’t help the smile that makes its way on her face. “Yeojin-ah,” her voice is more gentle and when Yerim reaches their bed, she reaches out and starts to gently run her fingers through Yeojin’s hair. 

 

“Babe,” Yerim giggles at the sight of Yeojin moving around and it isn’t long before the girl is awake, giggling once again when she watches Yeojin yawn adorably. “The food’s going to get cold,” Yerim adds and she leans forward, pressing a tender kiss on Yeojin’s forehead. 

 

“You made breakfast?” Yeojin is awake now and she rubs away the tiredness with her free hand. Her expression turns into one of awe when Yerim responds with a nod, and Yeojin immediately gets out of their bed. “I can’t believe you made me breakfast,” she sends Yerim a smile, which grows when her girlfriend’s cheeks turn a shade darker. 

 

“It’s not as good as yours though,” Yerim replies and she looks away to avoid Yeojin’s gaze, the blush on her cheeks somehow darkening. “Even if it was bad, i’ll still eat it.” Yeojin replies and in her peripheral vision, Yerim can tell that the girl is finally heading to the kitchen. 

 

“You’ll get sick if you do that,” Yerim replies and she rushes after Yeojin, who only giggles in response as she starts to run. Yerim manages to catch up to Yeojin and the two engage in a tickle fight, the breakfast slowly being forgotten. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @godjihoe


End file.
